Undertale AU Oneshots
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: Just my sinful self being a pervert! I own nothing but my oneshots


Sans took every possible explanation into consideration as to why Papyrus was, yet again, passed out on the couch of their living room. There was no sign of him having been training, clothes not worn so it ruled out fighting, he had plenty of sleep the night prior so tiredness was out of the question. Of course, the only conclusion he could come to was given away with the traces of grade A booze on his breath. Sans tried his best to reason with his brother, to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he kept getting drunk at Muffet's anyway. The very idea of it made Sans sick to his stomach. The small lord glared for what felt like twenty minutes before scooping up his brother with his magic and shaking him awake.

"Papyrus, you lazy drunkard! Get the fuck up NOW!" he shouted and dropped him to the floor. At this, Papyrus woke up shocked and looked up to Sans wh seemed anything but impressed, "O-oh… hello M'lord." he said and stood up just to get pushed back down, "Stay on the floor, you mutt! You useless bag of bones, you went off drinking at Muffet's again!" Papyrus lowered his head slightly, "I apologise, M'lord-" "Apologies won't cut it, Papyrus. You'll need to make it up to me"

Papyrus gulped as Sans took a seat on the couch and the former crawled over to his lord. Papyrus glanced downward when a sudden riding crop was placed under his chin and tilted it to meet his brother's eyes, "...Well?" Sans inquired his brother, coaxing him to continue what he was doing. The younger skeleton let out a sigh and placed his hand over Sans' pelvic bone, rubbing gently and feeling a mound form beneath the fabric of his Lord's shorts. All the while, Sans was giving slight moans and rolled his neck a bit.

Several moments passed before the taller skeleton took more initiative and lowered the clothing that separated him from his Lord's mound, spreading Sans' legs and leaning forward. The red magic had formed an ectocunt for the younger to enjoy and he lapped at it carefully, making Sans moan. Sans leaned forward and pressed Papyrus' head closer to his femur muttering, "Hnn… Papyrus…"

At the mention of his name, Papyrus rammed his tongue into Sans' cunt, making him throw his head back in pleasure, "Hnn, aahh… That's it Papyrus, nnngh, just like that… Oh… mmph… get it nice and wet…" he said and Papyrus took a few more licks before pulling back, laying Sans back on the couch and climbing on top of him. He pulled out his ectocock, getting angled properly at Sans entrance before the older skeleton flipped them so he was straddling Papyrus, "Getting impatient, Papyrus?" he asked, "Need I remind you you're to be begging for my forgiveness?" he stated before rubbing his mound along Papyrus' shaft, being sure to not let him penetrate past the lips.

Gritting his teeth slightly, Papyrus tried to grind upward, "P-please M'lord, please forgive me. I promise, I won't go against your wishes again… please M'lord, I'm begging you." he said and Sans couldn't help but take pity on his younger brother. He decided to forgive him and lowered himself onto Papyrus' erection, moaning as he was stretched out and half-hooding his eyes. Papyrus groaned and immediately thrusted up into his lord, fast and hard and quickly becoming erratic.

Papyrus eventually switched them around to be on top of Sans once more and kept pace. Sans was crying out his brother's name and meeting each thrust as best he could manage, allowing Papyrus full control of the situation. Soon enough, Papyrus hit the small bundle of nerves that drove his brother crazy, moans of pleasure were loud and clear across Snowdin at the feeling Papyrus brought Sans. "Hnn… M'lord… I-I'm getting close" the younger muttered softly. "Me too, Papyr-a-aaaaahhh!" before Sans could complete his sentence, ecstasy took over and he came hard.

It didn't take long for Papyrus to be driven over the edge and start seeing white as well, giving one final thrust as he came hard inside of Sans. He pulled out and adjusted them so Sans was laying on top of him and Sans lightly slapped him, "Next time, don't drink without my knowledge prior." he said and Papyrus muttered out, "Yes, M'lord…" before they both fell asleep together.


End file.
